the Heylin War
by ashley.rose73
Summary: Long ago, in a time of magic and forces beyond control, there were two sides. The noble and mighty Xiaolin side and disastrous and evil Heylin side. Based on Xiaolin Showdown and Avatar the Last Airbender. Version 2 edited . RaiKim
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey- this was originally done by my friend, Erin, but she gave me rights to edit this, right?**

**Erin: ****Yeppers****! So ****Please**** don't yell at her, Ash is a bit 'sensitive'…**

**Me: Sensitive my as****s****-**

**Erin: Watch the language! I don't want to make this rated T! **

**Me: Too bad! ****Muahahahaha****…Please ****R&R **

_**Ahsley.rose73 does not own **__**Xiaolin**__** Showdown or any of the non-OC **__**charaters**___

**The ****Heylin**** War**

**Prologue**

A long time ago, in a time of magic and forces beyond control, there was a horrible and bloody war known as the Heylin War. Before this war, everyone in the magical realm (called Xiaolin) had worked in peace, divided their powers equally, and left the humans alone. Many were content with this agreement but, of course, there were they few who despised the way they lived.

In the shadows of those _humans_.

There was a resistance in this realm, lead by Hannibal Roy Bean, trying to prove that their species were dominant over humans. Those humans should be their servants and that themselves should rule over all. The Great Ruler of Peace, Grand Master Dashi, did not approve of this. He believed that everyone was created equal and no species, despite what power, should be dominant.

This gradually led to the war. The resistance gathered many of their kind to go against Dashi, promising a better life then what the ruler could give. As war broke out, two sides were made.

The Heylin and the Xiaolin side.

Basically those who opposed and those who were loyal to Dashi. And it took nearly a century for anyone to win, but the Xiaolin won. At a terrible price. Many were dead, the Xiaolin realm was nearly exposed to the human's, and Dashi was killed.

Dashi left 'power gems' when he died, one for each power he possessed. There were over a hundred gems but the Xiaolin side hid them so no one could use them against them or the humans. It was over, the war was over and everything was in peace.

Or so they thought. Now, evil still reigned in the world and were building up to take over the humans once again under their leader: Chase Young. Chase Young was an immortal being that was a recreation of his ancestor, Hannibal Roy Bean. He had three apprentices, his nieces: Blue Ice, Green Leaf, and Red Sky.

The three girls were sisters and each harnessed a special power. Blue Ice specialized in water forms, though her favorite form was ice. She was the leader of the sisters, being the eldest. She was smart, cold, and calculating. She was always ready to learn something new, and strived to please Chase Young. She had blond hair with blue highlights that swept up into a messy bun and had dark blue eyes.

Green Leaf had power of earth and loved to slack off. She was somewhat of a 'ditz', and was usually a happy-go-lucky girl. She teases her sisters and doesn't really care about training. She really just likes shopping and playing sports. She had long brown hair that freely hung down to her waist and had soft hazel eyes.

Red Sky had the power over weather and was twins Green Leaf. She was a complete pig when eating and that's what she mostly did: eat. She didn't gain any weight, despite that she eats more than 2000 calories per hour, and she also loved to read girl magazines. She doesn't really have any respect for Chase Young and has a very huge crush on someone. She had red-brown hair cut shoulder length in an uneven way and had scarlet eyes.

To protect the unsuspecting humans from the reborn Heylin side, Master Monk Guan (a descendant of Grand Master Dashi and former best friend of Chase Young) recruited three warriors; Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, and T.J. Johnson.

Kimiko Tohomiko controls fire, a dangerous element. It fitted her personality as she could be a hotheaded girl who was spoiled by her dad (a rich toy-company owner). She had a short fuse but is very loyal to her friends. She has long black hair kept in pigtails and has blue sapphire eyes.

Raimundo Pedrosa controls wind, a carefree element. He is somewhat self-centered and very aloof. He is the calm, streetwise teen on the team. He had a crush on Kimiko and gets very jealous if someone else gets to close to her. He has ruffled brown hair with green eyes.

T.J. Johnson has telepathy, being able to move anything with his mind if he concentrates hard enough. He is from Britain and swoons over any hot girl he sees. He has a crush on Kimiko and hates Raimundo. He has shaggy blonde hair with big brown eyes

The Heylin and Xiaolin clash together on many occasions, but now both sides are preparing to fight again. By collecting all of the remaining power gems left behind by Grand Master Dashi. Both sides throwing themselves into dangerous situations just to get ready.

Ready for the next Heylin War.

**Please R&R. Did my editing do anything for this? Make anything clearer? Please tell me if anything was unclear.**

**-- Ashley Rose --**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello, Ashley Rose here! Here's more of the edit that I can twist! WOHOO!!**

**Erin: I'm starting to regret giving you the rights…**

_**Ahsley.rose73 does not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the non-OC characters. **_

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm sunny day and everything seemed normal. The birds were singing, the sun was beaming, and Kimiko Tohomiko was yelling at the top of her lungs. Normal, right?

"_RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!!!_ GIVE. ME. MY. DIARY. RIGHT. NOW!!!" Kimiko was chastising a hysterically laughing Raimundo, stomping on anything in her path.

"Only if you can catch me! Ha-ha!" Raimundo managed to shout through his laughs. He quickly sped up, turning around a corner of the temple. He came to abrupt halt, trying to catch his breath. Leaning slightly over he waited to see if Kimiko would find him or not. He heard an annoyed screech.

He smirked.

As Kimiko's footsteps grew softer, signaling her leave, Raimundo looked at the fluffy red diary in his hands. He frowned noticing there was a lock. He tugged on the lock, gazing hopefully as he tried to break the lock. It stubbornly stayed shut tight. Raimundo sighed.

_'So much for that fun…'_ he thought, now bored. He slightly wondered if he should put back the diary…Nah.

Quickly checking to see if Kimiko was in sight, Raimundo slipped out from behind the wall. Breathing a sigh of relief, he began walking inside the temple, not really paying attention to his surroundings. Just as he was about to hide Kimiko's diary, a sharp voice was heard.

"Raimundo." It sounded slightly threatening as Raimundo turned around, groaning. It was Master Monk Guan, with Kimiko standing next to him.

"I think you may have something belonging to Kimiko." Raimundo sighed, giving the diary back to Kimiko. Kimiko stuck out her tongue, and turned sharply toward the training grounds.

"Come on, Raimundo. Training is just about to begin." Raimundo mentally groaned, but nodded as he followed Master Monk Guan to the training grounds, where Kimiko and T.J. were waiting.

-

"YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK THAT MAGIZINE GREENIE!!" The yell caused a nearby glass to shatter as Red Sky glared at her smirking sister.

Obviously, Kimiko was not the only one shouting today…

"Oh, come off it- I'm just _peering_ over it. You know, making sure it's suitable for your age." Red Sky slapped her forehead as Green Leaf continued to smirk.

"Suitable my ass! You're my _twin_, baka. You're the same age as me!" Green Leaf pouted for a minute before speaking.

"Weeell…., tell me why you bought _Girls Way to Guys_- and I'll give it back!" Red Sky's face turned completely pink as she muttered an answer.

"Nuh-uh! I can't hear yooou-!" Green Leaf taunted in a sing-song voice.

"To t….o…p...ss.…i…do." Red Sky muttered a tiny but louder.

"Do you want this magazine back or not?"

"FINE! I SAID TO TRY TO IMPRESS RAIMUNDO!" Red Sky blurted out, before covering her mouth in embarrassment. Green Leaf starting cracking up.

"Gee…thanks…" mumbled Red Sky, before swiping her magazine from her sister's shaky hands. Green Leaf started laughing even harder, occasionally gasping out words like 'Raimundo, oh god, smooth, and loser'. Red Sky glared at her sister.

"You know you're the worst! Can't you ever be a little more-?"

"Red Sky, Green Leaf. Can't you guys even _pretend_ to get along? Master Chase will not by pleased by your useless bickering." Entering the room, Blue Ice looked coldly at her sisters, showing her obvious disapproval at their attitude.

"Nah- too hard. 'Master Chase' will live on with our fights, it's not like he really cares." Teased Green Leaf, as she stopped laughing.

"Yah, Green Leaf may be an ass-" Green Leaf made a noise of protest "-But it's not like Young cares. Sheesh, stop glaring at me, you'll burn a hole through my head, sis." Red Sky said, quickly throwing her magazine into a random chair.

"Do you girls even care about Master Chase's approval? You barely seem to respect him." Blue Ice looked horrified at the thought of not respecting Chase Young.

"Um…pretty much not. I really don't give a hoot about his 'respect' or 'approval'. I'm just forced to live with him 'cuz he's our uncle…" retorted Red Sky.

"How come you like to boss us 'round so much, sis?" asked Green Leaf, looking anywhere in the room besides Blue Ice. Blue Ice narrowed her eyes.

"I am not 'bossing you around'. I am simply taking charge, for I am the eldest, when Master Chase is not here."

"You are such a teacher's pet!" remarked Red Sky.

"I am not! I am simply the most responsible- next to Master Chase." Stated Blue Sky, slightly wondering if she was a teachers pet…probably not. Just responsible, right?

"Pleeeease… Can't you call him Chase Young or Chase? You are sooo formal!" whined Green Leaf.

"Well, I would if he were not-" Blue Ice started, only to be interrupted by Red Sky.

"Yeah, yeah. Pretty talk Blue Ice, but we know you're just afraid of his REJECTION!!"

"I-I am not! Oh dear lord, Master Chase will NOT be please with our bickering…" said Blue Ice, frightened.

"You're absolutely right, Blue Ice. I am not pleased at all." said an eerie voice. The girls looked up to see Chase Young, glaring, obviously not happy.

"Chase Young! Oh sorry for- well- and - oh and um…-" Blue Ice fumbled with her words, scared of what might happen.

"Red Sky and Green Leaf- you two shall start training four hours earlier this week, Blue Ice- you will start training two hours earlier. Get to work." Chase Young reported harshly, walking out of the room.

"Sheeeeeeesh! You think a guy would be more...nice." said Green Leaf. Red Sky scoffed.

"I know! What a prat-" started Red Sky.

"Shut up! Shut up and get to work or we'll be forced to do even MORE work!" shouted Blue Ice, turning away so the girls wouldn't see her tears. Red Fire and Green Wind were right about one thing: Blue Ice was scared of Chase Young's disproval. But she didn't want her sister's rubbing it in her face.

-

"That ends our training lesson for today. Raimundo, please try to refrain from cursing at T.J. next time." reported Master Monk Guan, waving a hand signalizing their dismissal. Raimundo shrugged slightly and ran out off of the training grounds, dancing stupidly.

"Freedom!" yelled Raimundo- jumping around as if he had just broken out of jail.

"Don't celebrate yet Rai- we still have a lot of years ahead of us." warned Kimiko, just catching up, T.J. running along with her. Raimundo sighed.

"Sucks for us, eh Kim?"

"Hey, I'm still here, ya know…?" remarked T.J., glaring at Raimundo.

"Unfortunately…" muttered Raimundo, causing Kimiko to sigh.

"Why don't you guys ever get along…?" The two boys looked at each other, blinked twice, and pointed their index finger yelling simultaneously:

"HIS FAULT- NOT MINE!" Kimiko sweat dropped.

"You guys are idiots." She stated, walking away toward her room, PDA fresh in her hand.

"She so meant you dude." Raimundo commented, walking away. T.J. trotted behind him, yelling back.

"I highly doubt it; you are definitely the most idiotic. Besides- Kimi likes me better."

"Dude, I've known her longer than you- we have history!"

"History? Doesn't matter- she still likes me better!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-uh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-uh!" The two continued their stupid arguing, their voiced getting slightly irritating to Kimiko, who took the liberty of knocking them out with frying pans. Kimiko sighed, muttering something inaudible as she walked away from the two knocked out dumb-asses.

-

**Heh, chapter 1 revised! Any good? Read and Review!!**** It's not really THAT revised, just ****sorta****… renewed. …Okay that confused me… just read & review please COOKIES FOR THOSES WHO REVIEW **

**((Ashley Rose))**


End file.
